Blog użytkownika:Golden Horse/Tak cicho, tak bez słowa...
Dziędobry to muj nofy blog . bedzie w wspułczesnosići. czkastrit? hyhyhehe zobaczycie . a teras czytajćie ;33333333 ---- -Te szare. Beżowe w ogóle nie pasują. Yhym, te z białym paskiem. Tak, do tego ta czerwona bluzka. Nie no, spoko. Jak coś to dzwoń. Do jutra!- blondynka rozłączyła się i odłożyła białego smartfona na komodę. Wyszła z pokoju i ruszyła dębowymi schodami na dół, w stronę kuchni. Sięgnęła do górnej szafki i wyciągnęła kolejnego już, wiśniowego lizaka. Niestety, był to ostatni. -Eh… Chris! Podwieź mnie do Lidla, lizaki mi się skończyły!- krzyknęła w stronę salonu. -Roweru nie masz?!- usłyszała w odpowiedzi. Przewróciła oczami i stanęła w drzwiach pokoju. -Mam taaakiego kochanego braciszka, który wszędzie ze mną pojedzie i nie będzie jęczał.- odparła słodkim, dziecięcym głosikiem, po czym weszła do łazienki, by poprawić fryzurę. -Ostatni raz!- powiedział Christopher, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni kluczyki i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Blondynka tymczasem stała przed lusterkiem. Szybko przeczesała kręcone, długie włosy koloru dojrzałego zboża i związała je w dwa kucyki. W połączeniu z jej lekko okrągłą, słodką twarzą, kremowymi, pełnymi ustami i lizakiem w buzi przypominała trzyletnią dziewczynkę, choć liczyła sobie siedemnaście wiosen. Mimo to była na swój sposób bardzo ładna, ba, piękna, można by rzec. Jej stalowoszare oczy zmierzyły powstały w lustrze obraz, poczym sięgnęła po ciemnoróżowy błyszczyk. Chwyciła lizaka do lewej ręki, a prawą nałożyła trochę kolorowej mazi na usta. Teraz wyglądało to o wiele lepiej. I dojrzalej. Wybiegła z łazienki i w pośpiechu założyła klasyczne, czerwone trampki. Wyszła na zewnątrz i wsiadła do białego samochodu jej starszego o rok brata. -Kiedy ty zrobisz sobie to prawo jazdy? Za stara jesteś, żebym cię podwoził.- zapytał złośliwie jej brat. -Po co mi prawko, mam taaakiego kochanego braciszka, który…- nie dane było jej dokończyć. -No okey, już wiem o co ci chodzi. Poddaję się.- odparł Christopher z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Chris był do niej bardzo podobny. Krótko ścięte blond włosy, szare oczy, wspaniały, ujmujący uśmiech. Ale jego twarz była o wiele bardziej dojrzała niż jej. To on był rodzinnym, hmm... geniuszem, można by go tak nazwać. To on jest zawsze uważany za tego rozsądnego i rozważnego. Tego mu zazdrościła. Rodzice, wujostwo, kuzyni, znajomi, cała rodzina myśleli, że ta niedojrzała blondyneczka o dziecięcej twarzyczce na zawsze pozostanie małą trzylatką. Szkoda, że się mylili. -No, wysiadaj - jej rozważania przerwał głos brata.- Masz dziesięć minut. To i tak za dużo. Nastolatka skinęła głową z uśmiechem i wyszła z samochodu. Pospiesznym krokiem weszła do sklepu. *** -No i mówiłam, że te szare bardziej pasują? -Mówiłaś.- potwierdziła z uśmiechem niebieskooka blondynka, popijając truskawkowo-śmietankowy koktajl. -To dlaczego założyłaś te beżowe?!- zapytała szarooka. -Lottie, już ci mówiłam, że wolę beżowe. Poza tym, szary i beżowy to prawie takie same kolory.- odparła spokojnie druga. -Astrid, tu chodzi o to, że szary nie jest beżowy, a beżowy nie jest szary. Szary pasuje, beżowy nie.- powiedziała Chartlotte, na co Astrid tylko pokręciła głową z uśmiechem. -Przesadzasz.- odpowiedziała. -Nie As, nie przesadzam.- odprała szarooka. Jej głos był śmiertelnie poważny. Astrid uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Jeśli chodzi o ubrania, jej przyjaciółka bywała szczególnie upierdliwa. Charlotte wyrzuciła patyczek po lizaku do kosza stojącego obok ławki, po czym wzięła jeszcze jednego, porządnego łyka swojego wiśniowo-waniliowego napoju. Nastała chwila ciszy. Obie blondynki rozkoszowały się ciepłym, majowym słońcem, które przebijało się przez wielkie, zielone korony parkowych drzew. -Masz ten projekt z fizyki?- przerwała ciszę Astrid, na co szarooka pokiwała twierdząco głową.-A ja nie. Chyba będę musiała nadszarpnąć nocy, żeby zdążyć. -Chodź, zaraz spóźnimy się na autobus. Nie chce mi się czekać pół godziny na następny.- powiedziała Charlotte, po czym wstała z ławki. Opakowania po koktajlach wylądowały w koszu. Szły umiarkowanym krokiem przez park. Mijały właśnie małe jeziorko, gdy zza zakrętu wyjechał brunet na deskorolce. Dziewczyny zeszły odrobinę na bok, by zrobić mu miejsce na wąskim chodniku. Gdy ten przejeżdżał obok nich, uśmiechnął się do Astrid. Charlotte obejrzała się za siebie, a gdy chłopak odjechał kawałek dalej, nachyliła się nad koleżanką. -Wiesz, że mu się podobasz?- powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. ---- No, nareszcie udało mi się coś napisać :P Dalszą część tego nexta wstawię dzisiaj wieczorem lub jutro =) Piszcie, czy wam się podoba, co poprawić i co zmienić. ''' '''Nexty będą prawdopodobnie co trzy-cztery dni =) Śmiało wytykajcie błędy =) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone